


荆棘玫瑰

by saya_0319



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saya_0319/pseuds/saya_0319
Summary: 娇气包和恋哭癖黑社会paro，全文雷普说不定在暗示些什么？
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	荆棘玫瑰

梅雨季节，窗外的紫阳花开得蓝蓝紫紫花团锦簇，天色却并不赏脸，黑压压地拒绝给它们做春意图背景。雨后的冷风透过没关牢的窗缝钻进来，便是已经到六月中旬也刺骨。

丸山隆平的脸色跟天空一样阴云密布，他居高临下地看着四肢都被系上锁链，拴在自己床沿的人，抬手狠狠扇了对方一巴掌，“乖乖张开嘴，不然我有一百种办法让你吃苦头。”

他在横山会里堪称屈指可数的武斗派，这一巴掌用尽十成力道，打得大仓脸都偏到一边去，笼在阴影下的脸颊上泛红的手指印清晰可见。

大仓当然不理会他，他们天生不对盘，管事多久便敌对多久，平日有小弟在，架是没机会打，嘴倒是没少拌。横山会传过三代，跟他大仓组比起来称得上家大业大，近年已经逐渐不做杀人越货的生意了，但听闻安田还在偷偷折腾些见不得光的药物。丸山这人是再典型不过的京都出身，心眼只有针尖大，大仓下意识以为要拿他试药，正眼都不看丸山一下，马上反唇相讥，“丸山，现在的黑帮电影都不喂小药丸了，你这一百种办法也怪无聊的。”

他们是在接收某个分崩离析帮派地盘的时候狭路相逢，理所当然地谈不拢时打起来的。恰好对面丸山村上安田俱在，他这边高桥优却不在，打起来便落了下乘。眼下距离西畑被打伤，他被丸山带走已经过了将近一天，大仓心下盘算着高桥应该很快就会赶到，谅丸山不敢太过分，嘴上一点饶了丸山的意思也没有，“看在认识这么多年的份上，你进去的时候猪排饭我可以帮你换成超大份你看怎样？”

丸山挑挑眉，反倒是笑起来，在脸颊上留下浅浅的单边酒窝。他俯下身去，仿佛谨守礼教的老派绅士一样，一颗颗缓缓解开对方黑色衬衣的扣子。他凑得很近，阴冷的天气里显得呼气格外炙热，绵长地打在大仓一点点暴露的皮肤上，像一场两厢情愿温柔情事的开始，“你还记得上次我跟你说，你要是哪天落到我手里的话，我非得撕烂你这张嘴不可吧。”

他用食指点点大仓的嘴角，面庞生得柔和端正，手指却粗壮又有力。像久经战阵的意大利黑手党，刀山火海里造就血液里跳跃的危险因子，又为他的男性荷尔蒙与性吸引力推波助澜，“我改主意了。”

“我怎么会拿你试药呢，你只有一张漂亮的脸算优点，我可没有看美人变得疯疯癫癫的乐趣。”

丸山的手指滑过他鼻梁尖尖的痣，双眼皮的弧线，捏捏他饱满的耳垂，拨弄着左耳金色的圆环转了一圈，然后猛地用力捏住他的下颌。

“长这么漂亮，嘴巴撕烂就太浪费了，你说对吧。”

房间里骤然响起”哗啦“的拉链声，一根粗大而腥的性器塞进大仓嘴巴里。

丸山的那玩意紫红胀大，暴起的青筋让它看起来格外可怖。不需要与其他男性的阴茎相比较，单单望过去的第一眼就能使人惊叹于它的尺寸。而跟它对比起来，本来就比巴掌大不了多少的大仓的脸更加小得可怜，嘴巴张到最大限度也放不下丸山的凶器。第一次被往嘴里塞男人的性器，他被发腥的气味熏得泪眼朦胧，眼泪淌过脸上泛红的指印跟兜不住阴茎的嘴里控制不住的涎水混到一起，不像24小时之前冷淡傲慢的黑手党头子，反而更像丸山手下俱乐部里初次接客的小姑娘。

但丸山偏要把处女当妓女用，他掏出手机随意变换着角度拍下对方狼狈不堪的脸，把手机往床上一丢便凶暴地动起来。唯有身经百战的妓女能招架住那巨物的戳刺，而毫无口交经验的处女大仓忠义从未被教过如何在这种情况下收住牙齿。他技巧当然也生涩得紧，敏感处被牙齿刮蹭的丸山皱起眉头，发狠抽插了几次，一把拔出来，往大仓的另一边脸上又打了一巴掌。

丸山慢条斯理地撸动着自己的硬物，沾着前液的手指又去摩挲大仓脸上的掌印，“连这个都做不好吗。”

而大仓已经牙尖嘴利不起来了。他的脸颊通红，泛起一层薄薄的桃色，上面又覆着鲜红的巴掌痕迹。棕褐的眉毛垂下来，眼尾都哭成水红色，仍然大张着被丸山的阴茎撑满的嘴巴，像极了av里的素人女主角，可怜又可爱，不由得让丸山手里的凶器再胀大了几分。

讨厌他讲话不客气做事总针对人是真的，有这么张漂亮的脸使人着迷当然也不掺半分假。浅金色头发雪白皮肤，身段修长脸的大小却是XS号，五官像捏得精巧的洋娃娃，本身已经正中丸山审美的好球带。而得不到的又总是最好的，平时常连的俱乐部女公关对他百般奉承他也兴致平平，偏生看到大仓看他如同看垃圾一样的眼神下体就起立敬礼。

冷漠又骄傲的高岭之花，倘若能将它握在手中，便要撕碎它的花瓣，露出柔软的花芯，占有它全部的美丽，让花朵只属于他丸山一个人。

他单膝跪下来，像最称职的执事那样替对方除下鞋袜，连被灰尘泥土弄脏的长裤和内裤也悉数褪下。丸山解开了锁住大仓双脚的镣铐，但大仓已经无力去反抗他——或许也是他自知打不过以后做出的选择。他修长又白皙的双腿暴露在雨季空气中，冷得他禁不住将它并拢了起来。然而在衡量利弊后做出的些微反抗迅速变成了无用功，赤裸的长腿旋即被丸山掰开，前液弄脏的手指上又浇上黏糊糊的润滑油，好几根并拢一起塞进大仓的处女穴里。

本来是出口的地方被异物进入的滋味一点也不好受，撕裂一般的痛觉让大仓短促地惊叫出声。专注于开拓他后穴的丸山脸凑得很近，做着强奸仇人这种荒诞无比的事，脸上表情却温柔又正经。这种游刃有余的完美情人姿态落到大仓眼里简直可恶非凡，他早知就算双手没被铐起来也跟丸山没有一战之力，才假意听话打算拖到高桥来救援，没想到丸山大费周章把他带走锁在房间里，居然是精虫上脑到要对他做这种事。

眼下他双手被缚在床柱上，无论是解开衬衫纽扣的前胸还是一丝不挂的下半身都一览无余，从来没被使用过的穴里丸山骨节分明的手指进进出出，人生第一次被填满的感觉和这幕明明白白昭示着他自己正在被占有的场景让他难为情极了，当机的脑袋想要加快运转速度找到打昏丸山逃出生天的办法，然而羞耻心把他往常被丸山骂是诡计多端的脑子搅成一团浆糊，唯有拾取快感的大脑皮层异常活跃，无限放大肌肤相亲的触感。他看到丸山抿起来的嘴唇，听到丸山近在咫尺的呼吸，嗅到衣冠整齐的丸山身上洗发露和柔顺剂的香味。丸山的手指在他身体里面，按摩肠壁刺激着他咫尺之遥的前列腺。

他几乎所有感官都在尽全力感受着丸山隆平的存在，那是一种他从未体验过的屈辱和难堪，明明数年间交锋的赢家从来都是自己，现在却仿佛变成了臭名昭著的花心帅哥丸山西装裤下的俘虏，守着俱乐部大门等待丸山路过的陪酒女，为了得到对方的欢心私密的不私密的地方都可以悉数敞开，像宠物小猫一样露出柔软的肚皮乞求对方的垂怜。但被征服的暴力逐渐演变为愉悦的暴力。这种跟运筹帷幄、趁早打扫战场然后看到丸山吃瘪的脸完全不同的欢愉前所未有，让本来就对食欲和睡眠欲无比诚实的大仓忍不住要张开双腿要求更多，等待着丸山在他身体内外刻下烙印，带给他更多的、未曾领略过的快乐。

最后大仓忠义用力咬了一口丸山的鼻尖，在专注过头而沁着薄汗的鼻头留下一圈浅淡的齿痕。然后他被彻底打开、逐渐探索、变得软绵绵的身体被丸山抱了上床，初尝人事的花穴如愿以偿被滚烫的肉刃贯穿。

即使丸山的床是花了大价钱的定做产品，宽敞舒适还附带像古代欧洲宫廷一样的浮夸床柱，都有点禁不住它主人正在进行的激烈性事。大仓仰面陷在软乎乎的海绵枕头里，手铐早就在撞击的间隙被丸山打开了，然而他连手指尖都变得绵软无力、动弹不得，好像整个人都变成跟丸山的大床配套的定制橡胶玩偶，发不出声音也无法反抗，只能承受着丸山异于常人的性欲和无止尽的索取。

而丸山只觉舒服极了，他冒险于悬崖峭壁采下的这朵花被他拔掉了尖锐的刺，撕下雪白的花瓣，让他做了第一个吸花蜜的人。光是看到那张平时趾高气昂的脸露出睁大眼睛不知所措的惊愕表情就足以让他在今后想起来的时候高潮十次，更别提精雕细琢的漂亮面孔染上红晕，比常人颜色较浅的琥珀色双眼里全是他丸山的倒影，泪珠挂在睫毛上，眨眨眼就滚落下来，连同那两个小小的丸山一起在水光潋滟的宝石里散成碎片。

平时日常起居都被高桥照顾妥帖、只管居高临下出谋划策看他丸山跟手下缠斗得灰头土脸的娇气包哪里受过这种折磨，眼泪一下来便再管不着什么面子上挂不挂得住，被丸山的巨物顶得抽抽嗒嗒的。然而丸山此人性癖极多，尤其恋哭，大仓的眼泪像人鱼公主的珍珠一样落下来洇到枕头床单里，他便像得到了财宝的探险家那样喜不自胜，粗壮的手指钳住对方的腰，在不见日光的白皙肌肤上留下跟脸上无异的鲜红指印，每一次抽插都用力捅到最深处。

大仓叫天不应叫地不灵，只能被摁在大到夸张的床上乖乖挨操。丸山的肉刃顶得他仿佛五脏六腑都要移位了，对方久经欢乐场却也没什么兴趣给他好果子吃，于是舍弃了所有能让床伴开心的技巧，只管发泄自己的兽欲，粗大到夸张的阴茎直来直去地整根抽出又全部没入，毫不留情地碾过他大大小小的敏感点。

如果不是丸山隆平，他一辈子都未尝会知道自己的屁股有这么敏感。丸山操他操得极狠，不然以他平时对快感和欲望的诚实程度，只怕此时已经控制不住自己浪叫出声。然而那个偏偏是丸山隆平，像撒欢摇尾巴的狗一样伸长舌头一一舔掉他脸上淌过的泪水，弄得他整张脸都湿漉漉的。呼出的热气喷过他侧颈，跟丸山的胡言乱语一样热切，问他爽不爽，别哭了，乖妹妹，想要更多就叫他哥哥。

而大仓已经无力去反驳，他可怜的自尊心在贪图快感的自己和粗暴的丸山夹击之下早就一败涂地，放任自己在那个讨厌的丸山身下哭得乱七八糟。残留的一小块也劝不住自己缠人的蜜穴不要上赶着夹紧对方的硬物，只能虚张声势地负隅顽抗，在仿佛永远都不会结束的撞击中念咒一样对自己说，不可以求他，不可以求饶，不可以向丸山隆平示弱低头。

丸山只当他是强撑着嘴硬，大仓撑不住他的进攻，瘦弱的身躯不住地颤抖，像初生小鹿一样用细若游丝的声音哀叫着。吞过他阴茎的嘴巴微微张开，嘴唇上还沾一点晶莹的前液，让丸山觉得实在可爱非常，一把把对方抱起来安置在自己身上，就把大仓的脑袋摁过来，跟他交换一个又湿又长的吻。

倏然变换的体位让大仓整个人仿佛被钉在丸山的肉刃上，全身重量压在一个点上，不由得把那根凶器一瞬吞到了底，他顿时发出一声短促的哭叫，带着黏湿情色意味的悲鸣旋即被丸山的嘴唇堵住，掠夺鼻腔内的空气全部吞吃下肚。

强扭的果实自然最甘甜，猝不及防被吻住的大仓很快就氧气告罄，被丸山亲得一嘴都是他发苦的烟草气味，无力地发出一连串呓语一般的呻吟。这种小宠物式的哀鸣大大满足了丸山扭曲的自尊心，他得了甜头，迅速意识到了让对方不得已发出声音的窍门。

于是等待大仓的是需索无度的性交，最近诸事缠身，他一天天逐渐消瘦下来，跟出众的身高相比可谓是一把伶仃的骨头。丸山轻而易举就能把他抱起来，再放手让他重重跌下去。穴口格外娇嫩的皮肤被磨得发红肿起，一口气将紫红粗壮的性器直吞到底，几乎连浑圆的囊袋都要吞吃进去。仿佛身体都被劈成两半的大仓连呼吸都在颤抖，肉几乎都掉光了的双腿维持不住自己身体的平衡，整个人趴在丸山肩膀上，被对方紧紧环抱在怀里，毫无怜香惜玉概念地继续打桩。

一时间肉刃出入身体时阴囊拍打皮肤的声音响彻丸山的房间，大仓全身发软，指尖抓过丸山背部的皮肤，却因为失去力气而连红痕都留不下来。丸山无休止的索取已经大大超过了他的承受限度，他被操得快要翻白眼，终于控制不住，开始哀哀地叫起来。

他连说胡话的力气都没有了，吐出的尽是喑哑的喘息和细声的啜泣。恋哭家丸山听到耳边传来死对头可怜巴巴的娇声，用力往上一挺腰，把大仓靠在他肩上的脸掰过来湿漉漉地亲了一大口。

他捧着大仓的脸私语的语气疯狂又热切，“妹妹，妹妹，哥哥的牛奶，你最喜欢的牛奶，全部都给你——”

大仓忠义昏了过去。

-end


End file.
